


Whiskey's Remedy

by WatsontheBasset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatsontheBasset/pseuds/WatsontheBasset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listening to Alice Cooper's "Lace and Whiskey" gave me inspiration for this piece. Will update as much as I can!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unsuspecting Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Alice Cooper's "Lace and Whiskey" gave me inspiration for this piece. Will update as much as I can!

Leaves rustled in the cool autumn breeze as Dean walked home, angry about getting caught with his fake ID at the bar after only two drinks.  Completely lost in thought, Dean nearly ran into a man walking the opposite direction. "Sorry," he muttered, spinning to avoid the teen, which only made him run into a largely overgrown bush.  Dean momentarily disappeared into the bush and then reappeared,  almost falling on top of the teen he was trying to avoid.

                "Hey, slow down there, tiger. You alright?"Asked the shorter, dark haired teen.

                "Um, yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Dean said, genuinely confused as to how he ended up practically in the other teens arms. All Dean could see was the boy's bright blue eyes, and even in the dim light, his eyes sparkled.

                 The boy looked down at his feet, avoiding Dean's gaze, "Hey you're Dean, right? I go to Crest Park High, I think we have Physics together."

                "Oh!" Dean exclaimed, "Yeah! You're the kid who dropped the bowling ball on Mrs. Stevensen's foot and broke it in that one lab, right?"

                "That wasn't entirely my fault; I was distracted." The boy laughed, winking at Dean.

                Dean laughed, completely mesmerized by the brilliant blue eyes. "I think that story will stick around for a while. It's Castiel, right?"

                "All my friends call me Cas." Cas smiled at Dean, "Well, I’d better go, got that Physics homework to do."

                Cas turned to walk away as Dean said, "Wait, there was homework?"

                Cas turned around laughing, "Since when do you do your homework anyway?"

                "Fair enough," Dean laughed, standing there for a moment, watching Cas walk away. He continued walking towards his apartment, his mind buzzing with thoughts about Cas. _He is definitely attractive, I'm sure he's got a girlfriend. The girls must be all over him._ Not that Dean had a problem with girls, they were practically throwing themselves at him. Of course, being the new kid also helped. Dean and his brother Sam had been forced to move for the third time this year because of his father's work. Dean knew Sam hated it, but he didn't really mind. He liked the change of scenery every now and then. He thought about how much he hated school, but the Castiel kid seemed pretty cool. _Maybe I'll actually make a friend in this town_ , Dean thought as he walked up to the apartment building, _What does it matter, Dad should be home any day now._ Dean unlocked the door to their apartment to find Sammy at the table doing homework.

                "Hey Sammy, how's the homework?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Have you eaten yet?"

                "Yeah," Sam stated, keeping his eyes locked on the book in front of him.

                "Mmmm," said Dean under his breath, "Nothing like a big bowl of ramen." After Dean had finished eating, he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. As he was flipping through the channels to see if he could find the season finale of Dr. Sexy, Dean remembered the physics assignment that Castiel had mentioned. _Will Cas say anything to me if I actually do the homework? Why does it matter? Cas is a cool guy, definitely someone I'd enjoy hanging out with… maybe I should do it and sit by him tomorrow in class? No. I'm not doing this._ But all Dean could think about was how Cas would give him that goofy half smirk if he sat down next to him, and the look in his eyes when Dean had actually done his homework, and the smart-ass comments Cas would make. Dean sighed in frustration and got his bag from his room. He grabbed the physics book he had never actually opened and sat down at the table across from Sam. Sam looked up at him, looking confused and rather amused. "What?" Dean asked.

                "Who is she?" Sam smirked, watching Dean blush.

                "What? There isn't anyone, I just wanted to do my homework." Dean said, not making eye contact.

                "Come on Dean, we both know you never do your homework. Do you even know anything about physics?" Sam asked. leaning back in his chair.

                "So? And yes, I do, actually." Dean snapped, finally finding the page he was looking for. "I know how to do all these problems."

                "Ok, then. Do them, and I'll check them." Sam smirked at Dean, waiting for the smart-ass remark.

                "Fine." Dean said, rummaging through his bag to find a pencil.

                Sam laughed and got back to his algebra homework.  A few minutes passed and Dean looked up at Sam, "Hey Sammy?" Dean asked.

               

 

                Dean's heart raced as he walked into the science wing. _Should I sit by Cas? No, he'll probably think I'm weird. I'm sure he's just going to sit with his little nerd friends and completely ignore me. Why am I so caught up in this? I've only talked to him once._ Dean walked into the classroom and sat down in his usual seat. He glanced around the room and noticed Castiel wasn't there. Deans heart dropped a little. _Maybe he's sick,_ Dean thought as he rummaged in his bag, looking for his homework.  The bell rang and Dean's heart sank even more. Normally he was the late one.  As  Mrs. Stevenson began to write our assignment on the board, Castiel snuck into the back of the room and slid into the empty chair behind Dean.

                "I'll excuse your tardiness this once Mr. Novak, but don't let it happen again." Mrs. Stevenson said, her back still to the class.

                "Yes Ma'am." Castiel said, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

                "Alright class," the physics teacher began, "pass your homework forward and open your books to chapter 7 and begin taking notes. I'll be at the front if you have questions."

                Dean pulled out his homework and glanced over at Cas. Cas smiled at him, with the half smirk he had predicted. Dean felt his cheeks flush and looked for Cas' homework. The dark haired teen just shrugged, the smirk still on his face. Dean felt a smile form on his own face and he turned back around to hand in his own homework. Soon, the room was silent except for the sounds of rustling papers and pencils scratching. Dean felt something brush his arm and glanced back to see what it was. He grabbed to note off of Castiel's desk and opened it quietly.

                "We are having a physics study group at 7 tonight at the coffee shop on Main street. Wanna come?"

                Dean's pulse quickened. "Who is 'we?'" Dean wrote back, "The swim team?" Dean grabbed the note in his hand and reached up to mime scratching his head. Castiel took the note and quickly nudged to note back into Deans arm. "Yeah, Coach wants me to help get everyone's grades up. I can introduce you to everyone, they're all pretty cool." Dean hesitated with his response. He felt bad for leaving Sam home alone again, but this was Dean's first friend he had made in a while. "Sure thing," Dean replied and handed the note back. Soon after the bell rang and Dean got up to head to his next class. Walking down the hallway Dean couldn't help being excited, even if it was a study group.

 

 

 

                At five minutes until 7, Dean pulled up to the coffee shop in the black Impala. Heart beating fast, he grabbed his backpack and walked inside, expecting some people to be there already. When he couldn’t find anyone he recognized, Dean sat down in a booth and waited, casually flirting with the waitress. Thirty minutes had passed and no one had shown up yet. Slightly frustrated, Dean grabbed his bag and started to get up when Cas walked in. Seeing Cas, Dean quickly sat back down again. Two other guys followed Cas in, one was shorter with blonde hair, the other was even shorter still with short black hair and dark eyes. Cas came over and sat right next to Dean, while the other two got in on the other side of the booth. "Sorry we're late Dean," Cas said, "Coach decided to hold up back a while."

                "It's ok," Dean replied, his heart pounding in his chest, "I don’t have any other plans tonight."

                "Oh well that's good," Cas said with a smirk. "Dean, this is my brother, Gabriel and this is Crowley." The blonde and dark haired men waved their hands respectively.

                "Hey." Dean said, awkwardly smiling at the two.

                "So this is Dean," the blonde-haired teen had a huge smile on his face, "We've heard so much about you." Cas blushed and glared at his older brother. "All good things, of course." Gabriel added.

                Dean smiled and blushed slightly. "So, um, should we get started?" He asked as he pulled out his textbook.

                Crowley turned and looked at Cas, "You actually told him we were studying?" His British accent surprised Dean.

                Cas shrugged, "I figure if he was up for studying, he'd be even happier to find out what we're actually doing."

                Dean's heart raced."So, what are we actually doing?"

                Cas turned to Gabriel and Crowley, "Meet you guys there ok?"

                The other two boys turned an left, smiling and laughing as they walked.

                Cas turned to Dean and sat down in the booth opposite him. "How do you feel about whiskey?"

 

 

 

 

 

                Dean pulled up to a large, white house that looked at least a hundred years old. The paint was peeling in places, revealing the rotting dry wall beneath. It looked like it was three stories tall, with an attic window at the very top. Dean turned and looked at Cas, who had ridden with Dean to help him find the place. "You're not going to murder me here are you?" Dean asked with a smirk, even though he was half-serious.

                Cas laughed, "With what? My giant manly muscles?" He flexed his scrawny arms. Dean couldn’t help but notice how well the lean muscles looked on his body, "No, I'm not. I might get you drunk, but I won't kill you."

                "Then let's get started." Dean's green eyes sparkled mischievously.

                "I do have to warn you though," Cas said climbing out of the Impala. "There is a right of passage."

                Dean rolled his eyes, "How bad can it be?"

                Cas' laughter echoed, "Just wait."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party, things get a little interesting

Cas walked inside the old house, holding the door open for Dean. "The party's upstairs." Cas said, leading the way up the spiral staircase.

                Dean looked around at the aging building, hoping that the creaking stairs weren't going to collapse on then. "So is this the usual underage drinking spot?" He asked, smiling to himself.

                "For the swim team, yeah." Cas said back, Dean could tell Cas was smiling, even with his back to Dean. Dean couldn't help but notice how toned Cas' thighs were, or how great his ass looked. He brushed out the thoughts as quickly as they entered his mind. They reached the attic, and Cas opened the door. Dean's jaw dropped. His eyes wandered from the obviously added bar to the bottles of liquor. "Holy shit." Dean said under his breath. The music was loud, but tolerable. Easy enough to have a conversation in.

                "Not bad?" Cas asked, the half smile on his face made Dean's heart flutter."One of the guy's dad owns a bar. When they renovated, they said we could have the old stuff if we helped put in the new stuff. It all worked out in the end. Everyone pitches in for the alcohol, we go on runs once every few weeks."

                Dean listened, still taking in the room. He turned around and saw high top tables and a stage. Dean pointed to the stage, "Karaoke or strippers?"

                Cas' laugh made Dean swell with happiness. "A little bit of both."

                Their conversation got interrupted by Gabriel clapping a hand on Dean's neck, scaring him half to death.

                "Hey there big guy, you ready for the rite of passage?" Gabriel's eyes gleamed with excitement.

                "Yeah, let's do this!" Dean clapped his hands together, "What do I have to do?"

                Gabriel smiled mischievously, "Well, if you were to pick any bottle up on those shelves, which would you pick?"

                Dean glanced curiously at Cas, "Pick a bottle for what?"

                "Just pick your favorite!" Gabriel was practically dancing in anticipation.

                "Um, the bottle of Tennessee Honey looks good." Dean had always been partial to whiskey, in part because his father always had some form of Jack Daniel's hidden somewhere in the Impala. Gabriel jumped up and down, trying to reach the bottle on the highest shelf. Cas laughed at him and retrieved the nearly full bottle.

                "I hope you're ready for a long night." Cas said, "Don't worry, I'll drink right with you."

                Dean gave Cas a puzzled look. Gabriel laughed, "You didn't tell him?" Cas shrugged, laughing with Gabriel. "To be an honorary member of our little club here, you, and the person who invited you," He motioned to Cas, "must drink the entire bottle, shot for shot." Gabriel smiled his goofy smile and ran off to go get glasses.

                "We should probably go get a seat." Cas said, chuckling to himself.

                "That is one hell of a challenge." Dean commented to Cas.

                "Yeah," Cas said, sitting down at one of the tables closest to the stage, "We have to make sure everyone is purposefully invited, we don't need any snitches."

                Dean nodded and checked his phone. 3 missed calls from Sammy. "I'll be right back." Dean said as he walked outside the door to avoid the music.

                "Hey Dean, where are you?" Sammy asked.

                "I'm out with a girl, why?" Dean felt bad for lying to his little brother, but his nerd brother didn't really approved of his drinking habits.

                "Oh, just wanted to know if I should make you dinner."

                Dean sighed, "Nah, we already ate." His heart sank the more Sam kept talking. "I'll be home later alright? Call me if you need anything."

                "You know I can take care of myself." Sam said, "Be safe Dean."

                "I will." Dean hung up the phone and walked back into the attic of the house.

                Cas had two shots each poured for them, "You ok?" He asked.

                "Yeah, just checking in." Dean changed the conversation. "I hope you can keep up!" He downed the first two shots before Cas could say anything.

                "Damn, slow down there!" Cas smiled at Dean and took the shots, "I'm pretty sure I can hold my own." Cas winked and Dean felt blood rush to his cheeks.

                As the night continued, Dean felt himself getting more and more comfortable around Cas, although, that could have been the copious amount of alcohol. They laughed for hours, both enjoying the buzz.

                "So where are your parents?" Cas asked, "You never really talk about them"

                "Well, my mom died when I was a kid in a house fire." Cas' face dropped.

                "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Cas put his hand on Dean's.

                Dean pulled his hand away, uncomfortable with the touch "It's ok. It was a long time ago. My dad's job has us moving around a lot. He's always gone for weeks at a time. I don’t really mind, but it bothers Sammy."

                "Your younger brother?" Cas asked.

                "Yeah, he's a great kid. Super smart too. I'm trying to save up to get him into college. He's going places."

                Cas smiled, "You sound like a great brother. I've got plenty of siblings, Gabe is the closest to me in age. My parents are out of the picture too. Never really knew them, my siblings have always taken care of us."

                "Man, that sounds rough." Dean said, throwing back another shot. He looked at the half empty bottle. "Hey man, I don’t know about you but I'm still feeling pretty good."

                "Just don’t stand up." The boys laughed

                "I don't know man, karaoke sounds like a really great idea." Dean smiled mischievously.

                "Go right ahead man." Cas waved to the stage.

                Dean walked up the stairs, fiddled with the machine and walked up to the mic at the front of the stage. ACDC's "Back in Black" started playing and Cas couldn't help but laugh at his animation. Dean sang straight to Cas, laughing the entire way. When the song was over, Dean jumped off the stage, landing right next to Cas. He wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders, handing him the mic. "Your turn buddy!"

                Cas sighed, mocking making a scene. He went to the machine, picked a song and put the mic back on the mic stand. Alice Cooper's "Lace and Whiskey" started playing. As soon as the mic hit his lips, Dean was mesmerized. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. His voice was so captivating, so full of emotion, " _So I yell out for some kind of angel/ To come down and rescue me/ Be as soft as you can/ Put a drink in my hand/ I'm as scared as I ever could be/ Gimme lace and whiskey_ ." When Cas was done, Dean stared, mouth open. Cas looked at him and laughed, "what?'

                "I didn't know you could sing!" Dean laughed, clapping a hand on Cas' shoulder.

 

 

 

                By the time the bottle was gone, the boys were practically laying on the table. Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder, "Hey, hey, Dean, we should go." He slurred.

                Dean looked up and the room was spinning, "I can't see man, the world is spinning." He laughed as he tried to get up, stumbling over the chair.

                "There are some rooms downstairs, we can sleep there." Cas said, stepping sideways to grab Dean. "I thought you were a drinker."

                "I am, damn it, " Dean said, trying to hit his fist on the table, missing and losing his balance, collapsing on the floor, tears of laughter running down his face. Cas laughed, losing his balance as well, and ended up on the floor next to Dean. Their faces were so close, Dean couldn’t help but stare at the blue eyes in front of him. The smell of alcohol of their breath filled the air around them, but neither of them moved. Cas winked at Dean and laughed.  Trying to get up, his face got right up next to Dean's. Dean felt his heart stop, then race. He felt himself almost lean in to Cas, but stopped himself. _What am I doing? I'm straight, right? I'm just drunk._   

                The still woozy boys stumbled, arm in arm down the first flight of stairs. Cas led Dean to a room down the hall.  "In here, we all have beds here." Dean saw a full sized bed in the middle of an otherwise barren room. "There's only one, I hope you don't mind sharing." Cas laughed and leaned into Dean. The pair stumbled onto the bed, laying half on and half off.

                "I better be the only person you've slept with in this bed." Dean laughed, rolling over to face the dark hair teen.

                "Well, see about that…" Cas smirked and turned to face Dean, his eyes shining.

                Dean's heart pounded. "So I'm not the first?" Dean mocked being upset.

                Cas laughed and put his hand on Dean's cheek, "But you're the only one I actually care about," mocking Dean in return.

                Dean rolled his eyes, and put his hand on Cas' hips, "Then prove it." As the words left Dean's lips, he realized it wasn't really the alcohol talking. _What the fuck? Why do I find him so attractive? Am I really gay? What is even happening?_

Cas' hand didn't move, he seemed to be contemplating whether or not Dean was being serious. Dean blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Cas' lips met Dean's mid sentence. Dean felt himself freeze. Cas pulled back, "Are you ok?"

                Dean looked into Cas' bright blue eyes, and heard himself say, "Yeah, I'm fine." Dean leaned back into Cas, kissing him again.  Cas pulled Dean up onto the bed, keeping their lips intertwined. Their lips fit together so perfectly, Dean felt himself melting into Cas. They kept making out, bodies grinding together. Cas laid Dean down, climbing on top of him. Kissing him feverishly, Cas felt Dean's lips slowly stop responding, and he pulled away. Smiling to himself, Cas realized Dean had fallen asleep. Cas moved Dean to remove his shirt and get him under the blankets, and climbed in bed with his sleeping friend.

 


	3. Hangovers and Waffles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was short. The next one will be longer, and better.

                The next morning, Dean woke up with a headache from hell. He tried to remember last night's events, the room he was in blurred in his vision. His feet hit the cold, hard floor as he got up to find his clothes. He heard a moan and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Damn it, Cas!"Dean yelled, spinning around to see the equally naked Cas in bed, staring up at him. "You scared the shit out of me."

                Cas smirked, "Sorry Dean. How are you feeling?" Cas looked Dean up and down, staring at the well-defined muscles he was too drunk to notice last night.

                "Like shit." Dean huffed as he reached down and picked up his jeans. "What even happened?"

                Cas paused, worried about what Dean would think. "You don’t remember?"

                Dean's heart raced, "No, not really." His voice trailed off, trying to recollect everything that happened.

                "Well, we drank a lot of whiskey and stumbled in here and fell asleep."Cas said, avoiding Dean's gaze. He enjoyed Dean's company and didn’t want to scare Dean off. Lord knows that had happened often enough.

                "Oh, ok." Dean said, noticing Cas avoiding him. _I wonder what that really happened…_ Dean thought, he didn't know Cas well, but he knew he was a shitty liar. "Wait, did we-" Dean motioned between himself and Cas, with a horrified look on his face.

                "Oh, no, no no no no." Cas repeated, flustered. "No you just passed out so I got you into bed."

                "Ok, ok. Good." Dean sighed with relief, his heart still racing. _Wait, I think I remember- Nope. We didn’t kiss. Nope. Didn’t happen. Should I ask him? No. Nope. Not a good idea. This should not be happening._

                "What are you doing today?" Cas asked, looking for his phone. He found Dean's and handed it to him.

                "Not much I'm sure. I don't have much of a life." Dean laughed, looking at his phone. Three texts from Sammy. Dean sighed. He texted his brother, telling him he was ok and that he'd probably be home tonight. He stuck his phone in his pocket and turned back to a fully clothed Cas. "What are you doing?"

                "Well, I should go home, but waffles sound like a better idea." Cas laughed looking at Dean. "I'll pay if you drive." He said with a wink.

                Dean actually smiled, "Sounds perfect." Dean noticed how much more comfortable he felt around Cas. The winking, the slightly flirty attitude, it felt natural, like it was meant to be. Dean felt his heart race as Cas stared at him. "What?"

                Cas got up quickly, brushing past Dean. "Let's go! I'm hungry!"

                "Ok, hungry, let me find my keys." Dean smiled at Cas, who laughed at his horrible joke.

 

 

                Once they were at the diner they met at last night, the boys slid into a booth in the back. The same waitress who was talking to Dean the previous night came up and stared a conversation. Dean felt himself getting annoyed with her flirtatious comments, even if she had a very nice rack. Cas could see his irritation, and smiled to himself. After a few minutes of conversation, she took their order and left to go to the kitchen. Dean sighed and looked at Cas. "Damn, I thought she'd never leave."

                Cas snorted, "Yeah, I could tell you were annoyed. Weren't you guys talking yesterday though?"

                Dean cringed. "Well, yeah kinda. I really just like her boobs." Laughing, Dean changed the topic. "So being on the swim team gets you a lot of girls right?"

                Cas frowned, "Yeah, I guess. I really just want to focus on school. I don't worry about things like that too much."

                "Oh, you're one of those nerds." Dean laughed, trying to make a joke but noticed how uncomfortable Cas was. Dean coughed and started talking about the physics test they have later in the week.

                The waffles came to the table and the boys devoured them, barely taking time to breathe between bites. After they were done, Dean sat back and sighed. "Well, thanks for the waffles, man."

                Cas laughed, "Sure thing. I had to thank you somehow for getting me drunk."

                "Hey, didn't we sing last night?" Dean asked.

                Chuckling, Cas replied, "Yeah, you were pretty drunk."

                "You were pretty good from what I remember." Dean's green eyes sparkled as Cas stared.

                "The more I drink, the better I sing." Cas shrugged.

                Dean laughed at Cas, hopelessly lost in his brilliant blue eyes. The boys stared at each other for a moment, then Cas reached his hand across the table and grabbed Dean's, halfway expecting him to pull away. Dean kept his hand there for a moment and the pulled away. "Hey, I've got a weird question."

                Cas' heart stopped. "What’s up?"

                "Did we, uh, you know, kiss last night?" Dean avoided Cas' gaze, he hated himself for bringing it up, but he had to know.

                "Um, what's the answer you want to hear?"

                "I want to know the truth." Dean turned to look at Cas.

                "Well, yeah. But you passed out after a few minutes." Cas laughed a little, still incredibly nervous for Dean's reaction. His body relaxed a little, which Cas found confusing.

                "Oh." Dean didn't really know what to say. He had never kissed a guy. He had never really felt this way at all. Cas made him feel safe. He knew he was never really safe, not with the work his dad did. But Cas took that all away. He erased all the bad, and Dean didn't know how to handle that. "I'm sorry."

                "Why are you apologizing?" Cas asked, concerned.

                "Well, it was probably weird, and awkward." Dean said, shifting in his seat. "I've never done anything like that, so. Yeah, I'm sorry."

                "Well, the rumors are true." Cas said, joking to lighten the mood. "You are a pretty good kisser."

                Dean laughed nervously. "Wait, there are rumors?"

                "Oh please, all the girls in school talk about you. The whole 'cute new guy' thing really works for you." Cas said, mocking jealousy. "I'm just a nobody."

                Dean laughed, "Well, you're someone to me."

                Cas blushed. "That means a lot, Dean."

                Dean smiled, "You're the first friend I've made in a while. It's nice to have someone to talk and laugh with."

                Cas smiled back. "You think you could handle another night of drinking? Because I really don’t want to go back home and deal with everyone."

                "As long as I'm not as hung-over in the morning as I am right now, I'm down." Dean laughed. "But I should go home and talk to Sam a little."

                "Yeah, sure thing. I'll just meet you at the house at eight?" Cas asked as he stood up and put a twenty on the table.

                "Sounds good man." Dean said and they went their separate ways.


	4. Drinking Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Katie for helping me with this chapter! You're the best :)

 Dean sighed as he pulled the black Impala into the hotel parking lot. He knew Sam would be upset he was leaving again, but it was nice to have someone to talk to other than his nerd brother. He walked into the room they were staying at, and saw Sam sitting on the couch.

 "Hey, nice of you to finally show up." Sam said sarcastically.  
 "Sorry Sammy, I got a little carried away last night." Dean said, feeling guilty.  
" It's whatever, Dean." Sam said as he got up. He brushed his hair out of his face, grabbed a book, and sat down at the counter. "So who was she? The physics girl?"  
 "It's nothing Sam." He glared at his brother.  
 "You've never been this shy about a girl. You must really like her." Sam teased.  
 Dean rolled his eyes at Sam and he felt his phone go off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see a text from Cas. "Hey Dean, its Cas. I might have gotten your number last night when we were drunk, but anyways. If you wanted to come to the house early, I'm already there. Things got a little heated at home."  
 Dean typed back to Cas. "Would it be weird if my brother came along. It would be good for him to get out of the house."  
 Dean turned to Sam, "Hey Sammy want to go out for a little bit?"  
 "To where?" Sam asked, a little nervous how this was going to go.  
 "To an underground bar. I've got a friend who wants to meet up." Dean shrugged, and checked his phone. Cas had replied with "Sure!"  
 "You could probably make a few friends there." Seeing the disapproving look on Sam's face he added, "I won't be drinking much. Come on, it'll be fun!"  
Sam sighed. "Yeah, alright. Let's go."  
 Dean smiled, grabbed his keys and out the door they went.

 

 Cas was waiting outside when the black Impala pulled up to the ancient house. Dean turned and looked at Sam's confused face. "It’s a lot more exciting than it looks, promise." Dean smiled at his younger brother and they got out of the car to greet Cas.  
 "Hey Cas!" Dean called, "This is Sammy," he motioned to the taller brother.  
 "Hey Sam, I'm Cas." Cas said, reaching out to shake his hand.  
"Um, hey Cas." Sam replied. His brother gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Let's get this party started!" Dean said, turning to the boys.

 

Hours later, Dean was much more drunk than he had anticipated. Sam and Gabriel had joined Cas and himself at the table and the boys had decided to play Never Have I Ever. "Wait, what's that?" Sam asked.  
Gabe turned to Dean, "Are you serious? Do you ever let him leave the house!?"  
"Well yeah," Dean retorted,  
"Sometimes," Sam replied, "I'm more of a book person anyways."  
Gabe raised his eyes at Dean and began explaining the game. "Someone in the circle says something they've never done, and if you have done that, you take a drink. It sounds lame, but it's pretty fun."  
"I'll go first." Cas said, "We'll start off slow for Sam," he said, winking at Sam. Dean felt his heart beat, almost with jealousy. What's wrong with me. We're not a thing. We could never be a thing. God what if Sam found out. God. Ok, nope. Focus. "Never have I ever, failed a test." Cas said, smirking at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and took a rather large sip of his drink as Gabe took a drink as well.  
Gabe smiled, "My turn!" He grinned at Sammy, "Never have I ever, helped my brother with his homework." Sam laughed as Cas clinked glasses with him before they drank. "Your turn!"  
Sam sighed, thinking. "Never have I ever, um, gotten drunk here." All the other boys sighed and drank.  
Dean thought for a second and said, "Never have I ever, swam in a swim meet." Cas glared at him while laughing, coughing on the harsh sting of the alcohol.  
Several drinks later, the boys were all drunk to the point where they all just accepted that they weren't going to first period in the morning. Dean was slowly inching himself closer to Cas, hoping Sam wasn’t noticing. Gabe, however, did notice. "Never have I ever, "Gabriel paused, looking at Dean and Cas, "thought about kissing someone at this table." Dean glanced at Cas, and grabbed his drink. To his surprise, Sam drank as well. Everyone at the table stopped for a second, and then continued on.  
"Never have I ever, actually kissed someone at this table." Dean looked at his younger brother in confusion and picked up his drink. "Well, Dad might be mad," Sam said to Dean, "He's got two gay sons."  
Dean stopped. "Wait. What?"  
Sam just smiled at Dean, "Your turn."  
Dean was too drunk to come up with some sort of smart remark, so he continued on. "Never have I ever, had sex with another guy." Sam turned a bright shade of red and grabbed his cup. "Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, shocked.  
"Hey you asked," Sam said as he drank with the other two boys. Sam turned to Gabe and pointed to the stage, "You guys have karaoke?"  
Gabe's eyes brightened, "Yes! Let's go sing! Do you know 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake?" Sam shook his head, and the blond haired boy smiled, "Well, you're about to."  
Gabe rushed up to the stage and played the song. Sam couldn't take his eyes away from the muscular blond on stage. The way Gabe could move his hips captivated Sam. Gabe locked his eyes with Sam's and it was clear to everyone there that Gabe was singing this for Sam. Gabe walked down the stairs, headed straight for Sam. Waltzing around Sam's chair, Gabe climbed into Sam's lap and started giving him a lap dance. Sam tried to keep his hands to himself, but failed. He ran his hands up and down Gabe's chest, and pulled Gabe's mouth to his own. The boys kissed as Gabe's hips grinded into Sam's.  
"Hey, get a room." Cas laughed.  
"Okay, fine. Gabe said. Leaving the music going, he grabbed Sam and the boys stumbled out of the room, lips still locked. Cas laughed at the pair and turned to Dean. "So, you didn't know he was gay?"  
"Nope," Dean said as he downed to rest of his drink. "But I guess that makes explaining us a lot easier."  
"Us?" Cas asked.  
"Well, I'm a little drunk, but I like you and you're cool and while I'm not ready to come out to everyone, I still want you to know that I like you."  
"So, you're admitting you're gay? Like to yourself?" Cas asked, putting his hand on Dean's.  
"Well, I can't deny the fact that girls are attractive, so I guess that makes me bisexual? I don't know. What I do know is, I'm drunk and horny." Dean said and pulled Cas' lips into his.  
Cas thought about talking to Dean about this, but knew they were both too drunk. He kissed Dean back and put his hands on the teen's cheek. Dean pulled away from Cas, "Let's go to that room," and winked, pulling Cas by his hand out the door.

Dean shut the door to the room behind Cas and pinned him to it, holing his hands above his head. They kissed passionately, Dean taking the lead. Cas bit Dean's lip and his moan sent shivers up Cas' spine. Dean ran his hands up and down the dark haired boy's toned body, getting closer and closer to his pants. Dean paused and pulled off Cas' shirt. Cas pulled Dean towards the bed, laying underneath the brown haired boy's body. Dean kissed Cas again, then started making his way down Cas' body. He kissed the teen's neck, leaving a nice hickey to mark the blue eyed teen as his own. Dean kept going down on his lover's body till he reached his pants. Cas' held his breath as Dean unbuttoned his pants with his teeth. Cas pulled Dean back up to his face, "Wait."  
Dean paused, worried he had upset Cas. Cas started taking off the other teen's shirt and pants. Cas got up and laid Dean down, "Have you ever given a blowjob?"  
"I'm kind of new to this whole thing." Dean slurred. Cas smirked and wrapped his lips around Dean's hard cock. The green eyed teen gasped. He had had a few blowjobs in the past, but they never felt like this. Cas definitely knew what the hell he was doing. Dean bucked his hips onto Cas, unable to control himself. Dean whimpered in disappointment when Cas stopped. Dean looked into the teens sparkling eyes. "Your turn." Cas smiled at Dean.  
"Ok," Dean said, a little nervous. He wrapped his mouth around Cas' cock and he heard the teen gasp. Dean ran his tongue up and down his shaft, trying to imitate what Cas had done to him. Cas moaned and grabbed Dean's hair, encouraging him. Dean felt Cas' hand wrap around his cock, and he smiled to himself. Dean heard himself moan as Cas' hand made him feel like he was experiencing this all for the first time. Dean was surprised when the two of them came together, gagging slightly on the warm liquid in his mouth. Dean swallowed and looked at the boy laying in front of him, smiling, proud of himself. "Not too bad, huh?"  
"Not bad at all." Cas replied, pulling Dean up next to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
